You Think I'm a Psychopath?
You know, I never felt how you do. I never feared the beautiful night that you claim as dreadful. I just sat home and wondered why. Why had I been so different? I couldn't come up with an answer, so I got my closest kitchen knife. I wanted to just end it, life's suffering was much more unbearable for me than your average man. I couldn't do it, as you can see. I'm talking to you aren't I? I am absolutely sure that you've seen all these... peasants asking for the meaning of life. But there isn't one. We all just die. Never will there be more to it or less. We just die. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you weren't ready to die. Maybe you want something more, like eternal life. I'm guessing you believe in a higher power, am I right? Of course I am, when have I ever been wrong? But you know what my job is? I guess you can say that I work for your God. But you can also say I work for his enemy. You know... Satan. I'm the middle man in their operation. I keep both of their domains with fresh souls. Of course I don't believe in that shit, but hopefully you understand. I'm sorry do you think I'm a complete psychopath? I'm not a psychopath, I just want to see people lie in their own blood. It isn't insane to want to kill. It's our nature, we kill to survive. But since we as human have made survival more easy to achieve. Well, it seems everyone lost their instinct to kill. But I don't kill because it's my instinct. No, I kill because it gives me a chance to play the part of God. I decide who lives and also who dies. Don’t tell me you don’t know how your God kills. Everyone has seen him kill throughout our existence, his work shouldn't be foreign to you. I know you're dreading the moment, but I need to ask you one question. Why were you walking out there alone? You should've known better, than to walk out here alone. I remember stalking you from the woods. I saw you walk on the sidewalk alone, you had your head down. Were you sad? It was a beautiful night as always. But your eyes, it had been like they were trying to avoid the night. How could anyone avoid a night like this? You seemed paranoid though, you should've just remained sad. Sadness has a much more forgiving aftermath than fear, trust me I know. Too much has been said, please refrain yourself from making the slightest sound. Your muffled screams can’t help you. Had I let you scream, it still couldn’t be heard by others. Why can’t you face death right now? Did you have your life planned out? Come on, let's seize reality. Death doesn’t care if you don’t want to die, and neither do I. We all are going to die, and that does include me. So why not now, it’s better than getter old and watching everyone die around you. I hope you realized that you never had a choice in this, these are your final moments. So just stay silent as everything fades to what it once was, nothing. Category:Mental Illness